mayor_crankelpotfandomcom-20200215-history
10 years after the show
hey guys its graham. back again. my mom is out so I thought i would. just say that last video was all a joke. anyway. i am going to read out some funny stuff out on bert yoder. google bert yoder to check out this video and more. Cranky stopped and gazed into the distance. Oh no. It was happening; He couldn't help thinking about Blinky bill again. He tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back. But like dozens of unstoppable diplodocuss they came creeping forward till they filled His brain; Blinky bills smile shined like diamonds, as impressive as a uranus, it filled the condo and Cranky was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them. Blinky bills eyes were like baseballs.If you rolled them they would go quite far. Blinky bills legs were like a lamppost. Straight and tight. Blinky bills chest was like a Space prime ministers. Powerful and impossible to ignore. How could Cranky not be helpless in the face of that?. I mean, sure, Cranky and Blinky bill had sex with eachother before, when they met at a club once, but it was just a casual thing. One of many that night. Before things got too messy Cranky snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Blinky bill would be back. Would He be able to resist next time? And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again. Cranky gazed at Blinky bill. It was impossible to resist this time. Like a terrain wagon Cranky was pulled towards Blinky bill. It was a like withdrawal in a war. It was a like a dessert eagle piercing through His heart. (and other lower regions of the body) It was a like magnets. There was No resisting. No mercy. No Pants. No longer anything else mattered. Blinky bill looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. He had known all along. Of course. How could Cranky have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The steamy showers.. The non stop sex. It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Blinky bill had known all along. "I knew" Blinky bill said. "oh" Cranky said, realizing all this for the first time. But there was more...Blinky bill wasn't pulling away. He was pushing tighter. Holding Cranky like a wild southern tamandua. At some point their clothes came off. They got ripped in the process of the pashioning He didn't care. This is what He had needed for so long. too long. Century. maybe more. But this was now now. Cranky and Blinky bill together at last! They canoddled like lovers and made love with their naughty bits. They took it in turns inserting their bits into eachother. Cranky inserted his bit into Blinky bill. Then Blinky bill inserted his bit into Cranky. They repeated this a few times.(Toys were used) Afterwards (when they had finished cleaning their bits)they looked at eachother longingly. But they knew they must leave. They didn't want anyone to see. Cranky took one last look at Blinky bill. "Goodbye my snuggly one" "Love you too, my one and only Cranky" And then they departed.